1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic head device which is built, for instance, in a tape recorder and has an automatic cleaning mechanism.
2. Related Art
If foreign matter such as dust and magnetic powder stick onto the front surface of a magnetic head, they may decrease the sensitivity of the magnetic head and shorten the service life thereof. In order to maintain the front surface of the magnetic head clean at all times, the foreign matter is manually wiped off with cloth wound on the finger tip or with a swab. Alternatively, a cleaning tape or a special cleaning brush is used to clean the front surface of the magnetic head.